She's the Key
by Charlottees
Summary: Gabrielle. Sister of the dark one. With a trobled past and a huge secret. A uncontrollable ability and secret lover, Peter Petrelli. All they know, is that she's the key. To what? Everything. Set season 3/4 i think.


Uh I hate school, yes I know, that was a very common comment, but surly that's just a sign that school sucked right? I let out a quiet groan having glanced at the clock only to see I still had 15 minutes left of this torture. I stared blankly at the outside world through the greasy glass of a window; they were rarely washed at this school. My legs swung slightly under my desk in a rhythm.

"Miss Grey, what do you think?" inwardly I sighed, peeling my eyes away from the beautiful view of the schools summer garden, I glanced up at my teacher, Mr. Wellington, a tall dark haired man who was wearing a crisp grey suit and rectangular glasses.

"I think that human rights should be for everyone, that it isn't fair for us to discard someone because their different, what right do we have? Just because you may be of a lower class or your bank currency has knouts at the beginning rather than the end it should not mean the government feel that they can take advantage because there not important enough, everyone should feel welcomed and nobody should have to live in fear" although I found school a bore, I felt very strongly about people who were different getting treated badly because of where they came from or who they were.

"You picked up some key points their Ms. Grey, I would like to especially discuss further…" blah blah blah. He just rambled on for the rest of the lesson going on and on and on about civil rights and over political stuff. To be honest that stuff just rattled in my brain. I hated almost everything about school; the only subject I really found interesting was genetics, evolution, science. I had read a book by some Indian guy, it was truly fascinating, about humans with abilities. In recent event I began to question whether his thinking could be true, but I knew that the idea was ridiculous. I wouldn't want powers anyway. When the bell finally rang I let a huge grin swipe over my lips, that was my last period. Thank God. I scoped up my rucksack and hastily made my way out of the classroom, not wanting to be the unlucky student Mr. Wellington picked on at the end of the day. Come on, come on almost there…

"Gabrielle" damn to late. I swiveled around and put on a fake sweet smile,

"Yes sir"

"I was wondering if you could take these exercise books to the resource cupboard on your way" what, no way! The resource cupboard was on the other side of the freaking school!

"Sorry sir, I have the dentist, have to dash, see you tomorrow." I quickly dashed away, hearing his distant protests fade away. I'd escaped, now for my next mission. Locate Sam. Pretending I was on a mission I squinted my eyes in concentration, scouting the room with a serious expression. I spotted him collecting things from his locker and slowly crept towards him, almost laughing at the seriousness of the whole situation.

"BOO" I yelled, gripping his shoulders. He jumped back and let out a little squeal, earing looks from people surrounding us. Laughing I slammed his locker shut and gathered all my stuff together.

"Jesus Brie you made me look like an idiot back there!" he seemed serious at first until he smiled.

"Hey, it's better than weird" he laughed, lightly I punched his shoulder, giving him the look.

"Sam, Sam, Sam" I tutted, casually swinging an arm loosely around he shoulders.

"How many times Sam, I like that your weird, I like that I'm weird, we're not bad, just different. Now come on my special little friend" I cooed, he followed beside me red faced, obviously embarrassed, this just humored me more, he knew it was a joke though.

"Wanna come back to mine?" I asked, as we reached the school gates.

"Yeah, defiantly, I'll just text my mum" he grabbed his IPhone from his brown leather messenger bag and started typing away. Sam was amazing with technology, and had spent years studying machines, he was always so annoyed I could work a top-notch laptop with out training. Most of the time I'm just pressing random buttons, and well it works.

Anyone who saw Sam in the school corridors would pass him and snicker, immediately casting him off as a geek, and maybe he was, but they were always to quick to judge. Anyone who knew him knew that he was a nice person. He had a job at the comic book store down the road, and recently managed to persuade the manger to give me an interview for a job.

It didn't take much though as soon as Sam said I was a girl. He wore big; black framed geeky glasses, skinny jeans, and a plaid shirt. But hey, geek is the chic! He was rather tall, and rather skinny to. Sam had deep blue eyes and ruffled blonde hair.

"She seems to think that's cool" Sam smiled, looking up from his phone.

"Obviously, she's probably used to it by now" I rolled my eyes, thinking about how I either go to Sam's or he comes to mine almost everyday, we make a excuse about homework but we know really we couldn't care less about the homework. After about 5 minutes of endless chatter and laughing, we arrived at my house. I let myself in using my key and threw them in a glass bowl by the door on my way in.

"I'm home," I yelled as I ran up the cream carpeted stairs, Sam just behind.

"Don't think anyone's home," I said to Sam as we entered my bedroom, he nodded in agreement. My bedroom was fairly large, with a big double bed in the middle against the back wall, a white desk in one of the corners, lots of shelves etc. I plunged down onto my bedcovers and groaned.

"I've missed this"

"What, sitting in" Sam laughed, plopping down beside me. I gave him a sarcastic look, throwing a soft cushion at him.

"Bully" I said while he put his hands up in mock surrender. I giggled, jumping up from the beds comfort and walking over to a shelve under my TV.

"So, want to watch a movie?" I asked casually, flicking though the endless cases of dramas and comedies.

"Later" he ordered, spinning me around to face him. "Now, should we stop pretending everything's normal?"

"Everything is!" I exclaimed, strolling away to look at random things, not daring to catch his eye.

"Lets just talk about this, we can work things out, try to understand _it_ better," he pleaded, I silently agreed, once again taking a seat on my bed.

"Maybe we should try it out again?" I said unsteadily. He reluctantly nodded. I walked to my desk and grabbed a pair of scissors, and took a seat next to him once again. Taking a deep breath I brought the cool metal blade of the sharp scissors towards my lower forearm. I felt the pointed weapon pierce into my skin as I ran the blade all the way up my forearm. I winced slightly, the pain still there. I took the bloody scissors away from my arm, glancing at the extremely deep, blood filled wound. We both watched in astonishment as the wound healed up as quick as it was made.

"Okay" Sam said, still in shock. "I didn't really know what to expect, but God this is so cool! You can be like a superhero from a comic book, save the world!"

"I'm a freak, this is no stupid joke Sam," I whimpered, burring my face into a near by pillow.

"Don't be ridiculous Gabrielle, you're no freak, your special, different!" he told me sternly, using my full name for effect. I looked up to face him, my eyes empty.

"There gonna lock me up! Experiment on me! Who knows what else Sam, it's one thing to be special, and another to be able to cut yourself and have it heal back up in a few seconds!" I yelled frantically, annoyed my body decided to throw this at me, as if I didn't have enough problems. Maybe it was this genetics stuff I was into, but I didn't want to think like that, like I was some weirdo who went through a new stage of evolution.

"Listen to me Brie, we can figure this out, maybe we should…I dunno try to understand your ability? Better" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I need to see what my limits are, how much I can take"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Brie, you _actually_ hurt yourself! Who knows how much you can take, you could cut to deep!" I heard the words, but wasn't listening to reason. While he kept on about the risks, I slowly picked up the scissors with shaky hands. Sam was to busy waving and shaking his hands frantically to notice me take a deep breath. I squeezed my eyes shut, calming my nerves. I can do this. I plunged the sharp blade right into my gut, crying out in pain.

"BRIE" I heard Sam scream, I then felt to long arms cradle my frail body.

"What have you done Brie, oh my God, we have to call an ambulance, apply pressure to the wound okay" Sam whispered, speaking mainly to himself.

I pulled the scissors from my stomach and gently pressed both my hands over the wound, the blood poring through my white top. After about a minute or less, I felt better. Slowly I pulled my top up ever so slightly. I heard Sam gasp, and felt my own eyes double in size.

The once life threating stab wound had healed completely, the only evidence of the event even happening were my bloodstained hands and bed covers. Sam and me looked at each other in bewilderment, not being able to process what just happened.

"That. Was. Awesome! Seriously Brie! You really can be superwoman!" I didn't reply. I was terrified, terrified of what I could become, how this was inhumane. Humans hurt, they die, I don't. What if I wasn't actually human? Just an echo of what I once was? I wanted more answers, and I hated being so serious, so I cracked a broken smile.

"Yeah, I guess, but I want to test it out better" Sam looked uneasy.

"But isn't stabbing yourself enough"

"No, I want answers, I want to know everything that's happening to me"

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?"

"Just follow me kay?" he nodded as I grabbed my brown leather jacket, tossing it over my shoulders. This had all started 2 days ago, when I had accidently cut myself on some wire when opening Sam's new Xbox, I told him it was nothing but be was getting freaked out about all the blood. It hadn't hurt. When Sam wiped all the blood away from my wrist, there was no wound. I had tried to ignore it, but Sam had kept on about it, I suppose he was right really.

He always is. I dwelled on this as I steadily made my way down a gritty gravel path about a mile away from my house, Sam closely next to me.

"What are we doing again?" Sam asked, his expression one of exhaust, cheeks flushed, forehead slightly sweaty and a small pant in his voice.

"Something." Was my short reply.

"Hmm yeah okay, where are we going?"

"Somewhere"

"Not helping Brie"

"Who said I was trying to help"

"Whattt, my feet hurt, at least tell me how much longer!"

"Quit whining, we're here anyway" we stopped in front of an old building site. Around the place large rusted red poles were scattered around the clear patch of dusty gravel; hay fields were surrounding the abandoned site. They stretched for miles, giving Sam and I as much privacy as we needed. I looked uncertainly up at a half finished electricity tower, the thingy that attached all the wires in the sky.

"Well, isn't this romantic" Sam snickered teasingly as I playfully punched his arm.

"Right" I said, throwing Sam my shoes and jacket.

"Why you giving me these?" Sam asked, holding up my worn black converse. I pointed up at the tower, and he immediately understood, his face twisting in worry, once flushed cheeks tuning pasty and pale.

"Uh, uh" he shook his head.

"No way." He stood firmly, arms crossed. He wouldn't let me, but that wouldn't stop me. We both shared a determined look before I turned around and sprinted in the direction of the tower.

"Hey!" he yelled from behind trying (and failing) to catch me. I'd done track for years; he quit PE in 8th grade. I didn't let my aching feet put me off, the sharp shards of small stones pricking my bare socked feet. The pain came, healed and went, then came back as I endlessly stood of the tough ground. When I reached my destination, I swung my arms up to the cool metal bars. I pulled my way up the bars, thankfully I was flexible, and so my legs could stretch above my head. I used my hands for my entire grip; slippy socks weren't the best climbing material. Soon Sam's angry protests turned to desperate pleads, almost making me turn back and hug him, but I didn't. His voice became distant; and eventually I couldn't hear him at all.

I took my last step to the top of the tower. Frantic wind whipped at my long brown hair, and the noise, oh the noise, so loud and distraught. I felt free, happy. At first I stood shakily at the top, but now, now I stood proudly, my back leaning against the metal bars. I could see _everything _every house, every tree and flower, all the vibrant colours, the beautiful sapphire sky.

Sam's small figure was simply a spot among the huge scenery. That's all we were really, a speckle of life in a magnificent world. Life, death, who cares?

My lips turned upwards, it was like I was home, in heaven, like I belonged. No, it was like I was high or something. Suddenly everything made sense, _everything_. My arms stretched outwards as I screamed, laughed, smiled, and looked upwards, silently vowing to appreciate life more. My eyes fell downwards again, and I knew it was time. Without a single regret, I plunged over the edge of the tower. God could decide my fate now.


End file.
